indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Purity in Death
Plot Summary Louie Cogburn had spent three days holed up in his apartment, staring at his computer screen. His pounding headache was unbearable - like spikes drilling into his brain. And it was getting worse. Finally, when someone knocked at his door, Louie picked up a baseball bat, opened the door, and started swinging... The first cop on the scene fired his stunner twice and Louie died instantly. Detective Eve Dallas has taken over the investigation, but there's nothing to explain the man's sudden rage or death. The only clue is a bizarre message left on his computer screen: Absolute Purity Achieved. And when a second man dies under nearly identical circumstances, Dallas starts racking her brain for answers and for courage to face the impossible...that this might be a computer virus able to spread from machine to man... --''Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Purity in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: July, 2059'The first page of the text says, "July flexed her sweaty muscles..." Day 1 *Louis K. Cogburn, a small-time dealer of Zoner and Jazz, targets pre-teens for his product. He falls ill, has a headache, and begins bleeding from his nose. In his illness, he attacks his neighbors Ralph Wooster and Suzanne Cohen with a baseball bat. *At Cop Central, Eve muses on the uptick in violent crimes and homicide – the hot, sticky weather is making for short tempers all over the city. *Officer Troy Trueheart tags Dallas. In attempting to stun Cogburn, Trueheart has managed to kill him instead. Cogburn clocked him in the right arm with the bat a few times before Trueheart fired. Cogburn’s computer bears the message “ABSOLUTE PURITY ACHIEVED.” *Eve returns home to the mansion late, having missed a business dinner with Roarke. She and Summerset exchange their usual pleasantries. *Eve and Roarke discuss the events of her evening. **Trueheart’s weapon should not have been powerful enough to kill with a single discharge, even if applied directly to the carotid pulse point - and there is no evidence he did so. **Trueheart will have to undergo Testing, and Eve fears his guilt and doubts will allow him to drown during the test. **Roarke suggests Eve contact Donald Webster, her friend in IAB. **Eve feels guilty because she’s the one who pulled Trueheart out of Homicide-Lite and into Central (see ''Conspiracy in Death). *Eve lies awake considering the case. Thirty-six blocks away, Trueheart does the same. Day 2 *Eve calls Chief Medical Examiner Morris and Webster, but gets voice mail for both of them. *Eve gives Trueheart a pep talk. She agrees he missed procedural steps, but his termination of Cogburn was both necessary and justified. *She swings by EDD to talk to Feeney. *Baxter warns Eve that IAB (Webster) is a “rat in the hole” in her office. **Webster insists that the process must go forward, but agrees to take on the case himself. *Dallas and Peabody make their way to the morgue. **Morris concurs that a non-contact zap from a stunner set on low can’t kill, unless the recipient has a serious neurological or respiratory condition. **He agrees to have a look at Cogburn’s corpse immediately. He finds, unexpectedly, massive intracranial swelling and pressure. It was clearly unrelated to the stunner, but Morris can’t say if it was recent or chronic. *Dallas and Peabody return to Cogburn’s apartment, looking for evidence. They speak with Reenie Pike, an LC in the building. She noted that Cogburn had been looking “all pale and sweaty and tuckered out and stuff” for several days. *Eve goes to Commander Whitney’s office for a face-to-face update. She asks for limited leniency for Trueheart. *The EDD detective assigned to work on Cogburn’s terminal, Kevin Halloway, begins to develop a severe headache, pallor, sweats, and irritability while examining the device. *Morris tags Eve to tell her that tests so far are inconclusive, but something foreign, probably a virus, definitely caused Cogburn’s brain to swell until it popped. *In EDD, Halloway is being affected as well. He pulls his weapon and goes in search of McNab. *As Dallas and Peabody arrive at EDD, Halloway has fired on McNab and taken Feeney hostage, and injured three other cops. Dallas takes control of the situation while Peabody tags Commander Whitney. Halloway’s nose starts to bleed, and his tears are bloody, too. **Roarke arrives, having seen a media report. He goes to help Peabody with McNab. Dallas tells him to find and shut down Cogburn’s data unit. **Dallas goes into Feeney’s office with blockers and tranqs. Despite the medication, Halloway’s nose fountains blood and he collapses, dead. *Dallas is sure that the data unit infected both Cogburn and Halloway, even though Feeney dismisses the idea as “science fiction crap.” *Whitney tells Dallas to pass off all other investigations and make this her sole priority. *Eve and Roarke head out to go visit McNab in the hospital. Eve briefly loses it when she realizes how close she came to losing Feeney. *McNab is recovering, but remains partially paralyzed. Roarke makes arrangements to have him cared for at the mansion. McNab recalls the events in EDD for Eve. *Peabody tackle-hugs Eve and bursts into tears. Eve invites Peabody to stay at the mansion “to be McNab’s private nurse.” Roarke calls Eve “Lieutenant Softie.” *Morris reports the same massive intracranial pressure in Halloway. Cogburn’s brain demonstrates an unidentified viral infection. *Roarke pulls Eve into a walk around the grounds after they park the car in the garage. They have an interlude in the rose arbor. *Eve rushes to her office to call the Commander while Roarke tells Summerset about McNab’s visit. She is instructed to present to The Tower at 1400 the next day for a meeting with Whitney, Chief Tibble, Mayor Peachtree, and Lee Chang, the Mayor’s media liaison. *Feeney accompanies McNab to the mansion. Eve suggests Feeney talk to Dr. Mira to help deal with the trauma. She sends him home to his wife. *Baxter calls Dallas to report a self-termination, but the victim had copious bleeding from his ears and nose before cutting his throat, and his desk unit displayed the message “ABSOLUTE PURITY ACHIEVED.” Chadwick Fitzhugh was a scion of a rich family with a taste for underage boys. When he missed a major family event, his sister called; he was ranting and raving, and bleeding from the nose, so she called for medical assistance, who found him dead. **Dallas takes the case away from Baxter, but invites him to join the investigatory team. Fitzhugh’s death fits the same pattern as the two she’s already working. *Roarke helps Eve make the connection: both Cogburn and Fitzhugh preyed on children. Halloway was “simply a casualty of war.” **When Roarke realizes the second death was Fitzhugh, he’s pleased about it. He and Eve have words about vigilantism. They agree to work together; Roarke says, “Don’t ask me to be sorry he’s dead, and I won’t ask you to be glad of it.”’’Purity in Death’’, chapter 7 Day 3 *At 2 a.m., Eve sends Peabody off to bed. She and Roarke are both still working, but the door between their offices remains shut. *Nadine Furst beeps Eve before she can turn in. She’s received a disc from a group calling themselves “The Purity Seekers.” Eve and Roarke rush over to Nadine’s, arriving in under eight minutes. **Eve starts dragging Nadine to a health center. Nadine says they told her the disc wasn’t infected; they want to use her for media exposure. **Eve and Nadine go toe-to-toe over the disc and Nadine’s reporting of the story. Roarke takes his life in his hands to separate them. **The disc outlines the death of Cogburn, and reassures that “There is no danger to you, to the innocent, to the public.” Dallas is offended on behalf of Ralph Wooster, Suzanne Cohen, Kevin Halloway and McNab, who have all been injured due to this virus. **Nadine plans to go on air with the story, but wants Dallas to help her get all the key players – herself, Whitney, Tibble, Feeney, McNab, Halloway’s family, the mayor – on air to spin the story. **Roarke thinks, given the scum that are their targets, the public may see these vigilantes as heroes unless they get ahead of the story and show the collateral damage they’re causing. **Eve keeps spouting sound bites off the record (“You can’t put a damn halo on murder.” “Heroism isn’t achieved by remote control.”), making Nadine want to cry. **Dallas wakes Commander Whitney to get clearance to give Nadine a statement on the record. Statements are cleared and arrangements will be made. *Whitney tells Dallas that the meeting has been bumped up to 1300, and she should go get some sleep. **Eve goes home and crashes for 3 ½ hours, waking up around 7:30. Roarke tells her to order up some breakfast, instead of the bagel at her desk she was planning to grab. **Summerset reports that McNab spent a restful night, but Eve despairs when he rolls into her office in an electronic wheelchair. ***Eve pep-talks Peabody in the kitchen. **Feeney appears miserable looking at McNab, but clears himself before McNab notices. **The rest of the team makes their way in, and by 10am, they’re already working a theory. ***Feeney blows off at the idea of giving screen time to these vigilantes. Roarke makes him see that he’d be standing up for Halloway if he gives the interview. **Roarke has called in a technical adviser without clearing it with Dallas – Jamie Lingstrom. He has skills Roarke, Feeney, and McNab lack, and his loyalty and clearance are unquestionable. ***Roarke and Dallas argue in his office. Roarke gets his way. ***Eve gives Jamie his marching orders, in no uncertain terms. **Dallas starts tracing child abuse cases involving Cogburn, Fitzhugh, or both. She finds a cluster of twelve with the same child services rep, Clarissa Price. **She finds a cop, Det. Sgt. Thomas Dwier, who had arrested both Cogburn and Fitzhugh, and both arrests failed to stick. He also arrested Mary Ellen George, who ran a day care where Fitzhugh picked up his targets, but she was acquitted. *Dallas and Peabody go to Child Services to speak to Price. Dallas is suspicious of her. *Jamie reflects on the events of Ceremony in Death while working on the electronics in Eve’s home office. **Roarke and Feeney argue about who will test the equipment once the filters are ready. They “settle the matter like Irishmen” – by gambling. *Dallas meets with the Chief, Lee Chang, and Deputy Mayor Jenna Franco. **She pushes back against being used as a departmental mouthpiece. **Tibble orders her to a press conference at 1630. **While reporting to Tibble after Franco and Change leave, Dallas is tagged by Dispatch. Mary Ellen George has been found dead. *Roarke, Feeney, and Jamie debate the best way to approach the data units. **Roarke fixes a coin toss to be sure he’s the one running the device. **He wires himself to the medical monitors and fondles the Beretta nine-millimeter, the first gun he’d ever acquired, which he’s secured to the underside of the desk in case he needs to self-terminate if he gets infected. He still has Eve’s button in his pocket. *Mary Ellen George did not die violently, but rather self-terminated after calling an ex-lover, “weeping about the voices in her head.” **Dallas notes all four victims “burrowed” themselves into their nests (or some facsimile). Two self-terminated, and the other might well have done the same if they hadn’t been forced to interact with other people. **Morris confirms George’s brain has also swollen. ***Evidence suggests subliminal attacks on the auditory and visual centers – Cogburn’s brain shows evidence that the infection started in those areas. ***Whitney calls to remind Dallas of the media event, and denies her request to remain with the ME. ***Dallas and Franco have a “heart-to-heart,” each trying to goad the other, then settle a truce. ***Chang gives Dallas a “media schedule” for the next day, which she promptly destroys. She informs Whitney, bordering on insubordination, that she will not play media games. He slaps her down lightly, then drops the hammer on Chang, protecting Dallas’s time. Dallas apologize, blaming Chang for causing “temporary insanity.” *On the way home, Dallas and Peabody debate vigilantism. She sends Peabody up to the office while she grills Summerset on McNab’s health status. He is not recovering. *When Eve reaches her office, the team is taking a break, for which she castigates them. **They were able to partially filter the virus, and extract bits and pieces of the code before the unit fried itself. They are trying to simulate the rest of the virus from the part they were able to extrapolate. **Jamie lets slip that Roarke was running the unit, and Eve turns icy. The team runs out of the room as she and Roarke have at it. He tries to reassure her, joking about having a slight headache, but she isn’t happy. **Roarke apologizes for his part in cutting Eve out of the decision-making process. They debate, again, the merits of what the Purity Seekers are doing. Eve has no pity for the victims, but is nevertheless outraged at the vigilante behavior. Roarke assures her that, while he feels these people deserved to be dead, he too does not approve of the methods being used. **The team concludes that there has to be medical knowledge as well as programming involved in this virus. They still believe transmission occurs via subliminals in the visual and auditory tracks, and that it takes at least an hour or two of exposure. Dallas confirms that the ME has reached a similar conclusion regarding mechanism. *Dallas reaches Det. Dwier after several attempts. They agree to meet. *Mavis whirls in to tell Eve she’s pregnant. Eve’s brain, predictably, fritzes out on her. Mavis says when she told him, Leonardo immediately started designing maternity clothes. **Mavis jokes about “little Eve or Roarke,” and Dallas rears back in shock. *Dallas goes to O’Malley’s to meet Dwier. He refuses to give her the names of Fitzhugh’s and George’s victims. *When she gets home, Eve meets Dr. Mira coming down the stairs. She asks to speak to Eve in the garden terrace off the parlor. She tells Eve a bit about her parents. **Dr. Mira draws a clear distinction between eight-year-old Eve’s self-defense, and the cold, calculated arrogance of the Purity group. “You killed to live. This group is living to kill.”’’Purity in Death’’, chapter 12 **Dr. Mira confirms Eve’s fear that the group will expand their focus if left unchecked. Eve shares her concern that Dwier, Price, and some of the victims’ families are involved. **Mira feels that Eve and Roarke’s differences on the morality of the situation are a good thing, keeping them both honest and interested. **Mira says keeping McNab active and involved is good for him. **Eve tells Mira that Mavis is “knocked up.” Mira doesn’t recognize the slang and thinks Leonardo attacked Mavis. Eve gets her first laugh of the day as she clarifies. Eve comments that anyone who calls her “Aunt Eve” is likely to get hurt, even Dr. Mira. *Eve goes up to the e-lab, then ducks right back out again before the flying jargon gave her a headache. Baxter is running connections to the Fitzhugh/George victims, but isn’t getting far because most of the records are sealed. **Eve asks Baxter to take Trueheart on as a trainee. He agrees to work with him on this case, and then see after. *Eve bumps into Roarke (literally) as she leaves Baxter’s office; the e-team has a second shield ready and is going to run it on one of Fitzhugh’s units. **The e-men jabber at each other unintelligibly. McNab shushes Eve, to her shock. The virus fail-safes, destroying the data unit. *Roarke orders a recreation and meal break. Eve threatens the e-team with rabbit food unless she gets an explanation, with no computerese. They tell her Roarke has gotten the frequency and spectrum. They believe it was initially transmitted by e-mail. CompuGuard couldn’t screen it out because there’s never been anything like this virus before. **While they dine on pepperoni pizza, it suddenly strikes Eve that, as Dr. Mira had told her earlier, this is her family. **Jamie notes that “The Walking Dead” (Summerset) told him there would be chocolate cake. Roarke gently chastises him, and Eve threatens him if he eats it all. *Eve stops Roarke in his tracks when she tells him Mavis is pregnant. *Reluctantly, Eve asks Roarke to use the unregistered system to break the seals on the Fitzhugh and George cases. **Eve notices a new mini-holo attached to the system; Roarke has been testing a new prototype. **One of the files, Devin Dukes, has a secondary block, which Roarke recognizes as having been coded by the same programmer (or programmers) who wrote the virus. Charges were filed against both Cogburn and Fitzhugh by Devin’s parents; Dwier and Price were both involved in both cases. Devin’s father, Donald, is a computer scientist. **The unregistered keeps running scans, set to automatically unblock any seals it encounters. Roarke entices Eve into an interlude while it runs. Day 4 *At 3am, Roarke forces Eve to call it a night, noting that she’s gone pale, a sign that she’s hitting the wall. *Lying in the dark, McNab is having trouble coping with his injuries. He tries to break up with Peabody, but she doesn’t let him get away with it. As they argue, his arm and leg start itching madly. McNab admits he loves her. *At 7:30, armed with coffee, Eve heads to check in with Roarke, only to find him reaming Jamie for disobeying orders. She slips around the corner while Jamie leaves. Roarke is working on business, and Eve grinds her teeth, realizing how much of his own work he’s putting on hold to help her and the Department. **Roarke not only locked down the units, expecting Jamie to try to get in overnight, he stole Jamie’s jammer and slipped him one set to give him a shock. **The e-team is enjoying breakfast when Eve and Roarke join them. McNab and Peabody come in late, but McNab is walking! He takes his life in his hands and gives Dallas a “hard, noisy kiss on the mouth.” *Dallas tells Peabody that she has come into possession of information “through an alternate source” which she does not actually “have authority to open.” She gives her a chance to bail out, which Peabody declines. *They go to visit Devin Dukes’s parents. Mr. Dukes says the deaths of Fitzhugh and Cogburn have nothing to do with them. He informs her that Devin self-terminated 8 months before. *Eve accuses him of being part of Purity, and tells him to make arrangements for his wife and son when Purity goes down. *As Dallas and Peabody head back, Nadine tags her. Nadine has received another communique from Purity and is going on air in fifteen minutes. They express regret over the death of Detective Halloway, and blame Cogburn for it – Halloway wouldn’t have been in the line of fire if Cogburn hadn’t been a bad man. Eve is furious over the arrogance, but Nadine says it’s textbook PR. Eve’s rebuttal is, “Detective Kevin Halloway was killed in the line of duty by a terrorist organization calling themselves The Purity Seekers. This organization is suspected of being responsible for the murders of four civilians and a police officer.”’’Purity in Death’’, chapter 15 She and her team will work to identify and arrest all members of this terrorist organization. *Eve attends Halloway’s memorial. His mother and girlfriend are with Commander Whitney and his wife. Roarke and McNab are in the next room with Halloway’s coffin. **Mrs. Whitney asks Eve to be gentle with Mrs. Halloway. She asks to speak to Eve privately. *Franco and Chang corner Dallas and try to dress her down for speaking to Nadine, but she pushes back hard. She and Franco argue about Eve’s statement to Nadine, and her interview of Donald Dukes. *She encounters Roarke as she steps out for some air. They get chocolate from a glide cart, and Eve recaps her encounters. *Eve says Dukes fits the profile like a tailor-made suit. She asks Roarke to look into Dukes, as though he were considering him for a job. That way, if she’s ordered to back off, she can still get the information she needs. *Roarke gets McNab and heads back to the e-lab at the mansion. Whitney appears and asks Dallas to walk with him back to Central. He states his and the Chief’s support for her media statement regarding Det. Halloway. *Eve asks Whitney to consider promoting Peabody to Detective First Class. *Whitney tells Eve he’s pulling McNab to do an interview with Furst. He, and Eve, and Cop Central, are symbols, whether she likes it or not. *Dallas finds Webster waiting in her office, where he questions her about accessing sealed files. He offers to look, “unofficially,” at any cops she’s suspecting, but she declines his help unless she hits a wall. *She tags Trueheart and tells him to meet Baxter at her home office. He protests that he’s been assigned to Dispatch, but she overrides. *Baxter found out at Halloway’s memorial that Dwier and Price have been romantically involved for a year or so. *As Dallas and Peabody are leaving Central, another homicide is called in. They go to Child Services to confront Clarissa Price. Price tries to put Dallas off, but she challenges Price with the new homicide. Nick Greene was a dealer in illegals and porn, and a sex broker who wasn’t opposed to providing minors when his clients wanted that. In the course of his infection, he killed a sixteen-year-old named Hannah Wade, stabbing her repeatedly. **Dallas gives Price twenty-four hours to turn herself in; if she doesn’t, Eve will see to it that she goes to an off-planet cage. *In her home office, Roarke sees that Eve is shaken by the similarities between Hannah and her own younger self. *She calls in the team, minus Jamie, to update them. There are two complaints against Greene involving minors, one of which is sealed; Eve thinks one or more members of Purity are hidden under that seal. **Hannah moved into Greene’s apartment about 10 days prior. Greene himself hadn’t been seen for about five days; Hannah came and went freely until the previous day. **Illegals were found around the apartment. The desk unit’s monitor displayed the “ABSOLUTE PURITY ACHIEVED” message. Eve reconstructs the scene, the events, aloud. After killing Hannah, Greene stabbed himself in the heart with the same knife. *McNab reviews the security disks with Dallas while Feeney, Roarke, and Jamie continue to work on the virus elsewhere in the e-lab. *Eve and Roarke review Greene’s financials, and conclude he must’ve been blackmailing his clientele. They go toss his place looking for his data stash. They find it in the master bedroom closet, behind his shoes. **Greene’s blackmail includes Mayor Peachtree, in drag, performing oral sex on a man in black leather. Day 5 *Wade’s death triggers Eve to dream of the father who killed his daughter while on Zeus, just before she met Roarke (Naked in Death). *In the morning, she and Roarke argue over the breakfast he ordered for her. *Eve wonders if Purity could infect their home system. Roarke says he’s beefed up the existing security based on the shield they’d developed, and the system is safe. *She goes on to wonder if he could rig an intrusion alarm, should they attempt it. He says the e-team is working on that. *She tags Whitney and tells him she has Code Five information. He says he and Chief Tibble will arrive at her home office within 30 minutes. *Nadine Furst bursts in, waving aside Eve’s protests. Channel 75 has bought a video of Greene killing himself on his balcony, and plans to air it without notifying NYPSD. Nadine disapproves of the lack of notification, and has taken it on herself to tell Eve unofficially. They reach a mutually satisfactory agreement. *Eve runs the disk, and Jamie walks in without knocking, just as Greene stabs himself on the screen. She and Jamie talk about him becoming a cop, and that’s soon enough to deal with such things. *Whitney and Tibble arrive, and Eve makes her report. Tibble summarizes the situation succinctly: “Mayor Steven Peachtree is a transvestite who was being blackmailed by a sex and illegals broker who’s now dead, and whose death was precipitated by a terrorist organization now responsible for seven murders.” **Eve wants to interview the Mayor. The Chief objects. The Commander agrees with Eve. Tibble knows she’s right, but is concerned about the fallout on the Department. Eve and Tibble reach an understanding; he will conduct the preliminary interview. *Eve calls in Peabody and informs her that they will be conducting a number of sensitive interviews. Everything is Code Five, and the rest of the team is not to be informed. **They go to the Dukes’, but they’ve taken off. **They conduct several interviews of Greene’s targets. **Eve meets privately with Judge Vera Archer, who was one target. Archer confirms that she would have lifted the seals if the case had been presented to her, and agrees to inquire as to why Judge Lincoln is obstructing Eve’s investigation. *Dwier tags Eve and demands a meeting at O’Malley’s. She counters with the Blue Squirrel, wanting a home turf advantage. *While she waits for Dwier, Dallas tags Feeney. He says they’ll have the virus nailed in two hours. **Dwier vaguely threatens Eve if she continues to pursue Price. **He refuses to deal unless she guarantees immunity for both him and Price. He thinks Dallas is only out for the bust, but she sets him on his ear. **Dallas agrees to press for immunity, if he and Price both resign their jobs. If he refuses, she vows to hunt them both into cages for the rest of their lives. She goes to the rest room and calls Whitney to set up the deal. **Dwier starts to talk. Price was recruited by Donald Dukes, then she recruited Dwier. Dallas pushes Dwier until he starts to give her names – including Judge Lincoln, among others. He also confirms that Peachtree was a supporter, and possibly the instigator. **He begins to say that Hannah’s presence was unexpected, but that she was no better, and deserved what she got – and Dallas bitch-slaps him. She takes him in to talk to the prosecuting attorneys; she demands he surrender his shield and weapon, then loads him into a black-and-white. **Dallas berates herself for getting Dwier and Price immunity. *Dallas arranges a team to go after the last victim of the Purity virus, Dru Geller. **Geller throws a pair of scissors at Eve; it takes three tranq darts to take her down. **Unfortunately, the scissors have landed in Peabody’s shoulder. An MT comes over and starts working on her. **Eve is pacing the ER waiting room when McNab rushes in. Eve breaks down, but McNab sets her right. *Eve makes an oral report to Whitney. Dwier and Price are incommunicado. Dukes is under surveillance and will be taken into custody after Dallas raids the Purity meeting that night. Peachtree is under house arrest and has admitted to the sexual transgression, which will finish him politically. Any further questioning will have to wait until after the raid. *She and Whitney discuss captain’s bars, her age, and her husband. He reassures her that neither he nor Tibble view her marriage as a problem. *She goes home to shower. Roarke gets her to relax for a few minutes by massaging her neck. *Roarke tells her they’ve cracked the virus and will be accessing the remaining data units. *Eve and Peabody argue over Peabody’s presence at the op. Peabody insists she’s fine – until Dallas squeezes her shoulder, and she folds. *The meeting is being recorded by the surveillance van. As it gets underway, Peabody informs the team that Geller has died, and Eve gives the word to move in. They arrest the entire lot. Day 6 *Eve arrives home at 2:30am. *Summerset compliments her on her work in this case, and tells her she’s made history. *She finds Jamie alone in the e-lab, playing baseball against the computer. He tells her all the viruses were sent from Dukes’s units. She thanks him for his help. *Roarke tells her Dukes was sent to the safe house in Albany by a message from Peachtree’s office. *Eve heads to bed while Roarke goes into a holoconference with Tokyo. *She wakes before him, and wakes him up with a kiss, then with sex. *As Eve is getting ready to head into Central to interview Dukes, Nadine comes on-screen with a report of the raid, including names, and reports the Mayor’s involvement. *She and Peabody get Dukes into Interview with his lawyers. The lead attorney informs her that Dukes will not speak to nor be spoken to by her directly. Eve goads Dukes into admitting all the murders on record. He attacks Eve, who punches him, and Peabody stuns him. *Chang accuses Eve of being the leak, but she turns it around on him. *Franco comes in and makes the same accusation, but Eve reveals evidence that Franco herself was the leak. In their back and forth, Franco admits to being part of Purity. She used Peachtree's office and 'link to cast suspicion on him; he was never actually involved. **Eve reveals that her 'link was open throughout their conversation. Not only that, but Nadine has been broadcasting live the entire time. Franco has admitted her culpability on live screen. *Tibble tells Eve there will be a media conference in one hour. Whitney tells her she and her team are commended. Roarke kisses her, and she gets back to the job. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *Delia Peabody *Ryan Feeney *Jack Whitney *Charlotte Mira *Mavis Freestone *Summerset *Nadine Furst *Ian McNab List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Galahad *Leonardo *Jamie Lingstrom *Morris *Harrison Tibble *Troy Trueheart *Donald Webster *Anna Whitney List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book * Vera Archer * Lee Chang *Suzanne Cohen *Donald Dukes *Sylvia Dukes *Thomas Dwier *Jenna Franco *Detective Gates *Kevin Halloway *Colleen Halloway *Jay Hippel *Judge Lincoln *Nita *Reenie Pikowski *Steven Peachtree *Clarissa Price *Officer Proctor *Sal *Mr Snyder List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Angie Anderson *Roy Anderson *Luke Andrew *Debrah Banker *Keith Burns *Louis K. Cogburn *Lily Doogan *Mya Dubber *Dubreck *Devin Dukes *Joseph Dukes *Chadwick Fitzhugh *Dru Geller *Mary Ellen George *Gretta Gowan *John Gowan *Nick Greene *Lauren *Judge Matthews *Stanford Quillens *Matthew Sawyer *Silby *Michael Stanski *Hester Stanski *K.C. Stewart *Mr. Tripps *Del Vincent *Hannah Wade *Maryanna Wilcox *Ralph Wooster Trivia *Mavis Freestone tells Eve she is pregnant. *Dr. Mira's parents have an ancient dog named Spike. *Ian McNab is injured in the EED office. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Purity in Death Category:The Novels